


The Sunset Kingdoms

by DancingSnowflakes23



Series: The Sunset Kingdoms [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Dragonlords, Dragons, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Westeros was never conqueored by dragonlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Relationships: Aerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Daeron Targaryen/Shaena Targaryen, Eddard Stark/Catelyn Stark (mentioned), Joanna Lannister/Aerys Targaryen (mentioned), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Elia Martell (mentioned), Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Delena Florent, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark (past)
Series: The Sunset Kingdoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122548
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Lyanna**

Lyanna felt no happiness as she watched the knights compete. They were in a good mood, these brave men pledged to her husband and king, but even that husband of hers was nowhere to be found.

He was presumed with one of his newest lovers. A Gardner she was, a with floppy ears and eyes as green as spring grass. Lyanna doubted he had held any love for her, but she had given him what she couldn't do. She had given him a son.

Edric Storm was his name. The second bastard in their six-year-long marriage. The first one was called Gendry and while Lyanna loved him like her own, the birth of Edric had destroyed any love she had felt for her husband.

Truth be told, her marriage had never been easy. She had been wed to Robert when she was only ten and two years old.

It had been the only way for peace, after years of war between her people and the Storm King. Her brother Brandon had waged a costly war against Robert and before him, her father had fought Robert’s father King Steffon Durrandon. Thousands had been killed in the constant quarrels between the great kings of Westeros.

The war seemed never-ending until Brandon had suddenly perished in a raid against the Ironborn.

Lyanna had been a mere girl when they had brought her brother’s body home to be laid to rest in the crypt of Winterfell. She, Benjen, and their mother had been the lasts left of House Stark, as her brother Ned had been captured as a young boy in a skirmish before he had reached his eight-year.

For years, her lord father King Rickard had believed him long dead, but some years ago they had heard that their brother had been brought to be raised in the Storm king’s court to be fostered with his heir.

Brandon had wanted to free Ned, but it would have been a foolish thing to do. Their brother might have been murdered despite his friendship with the heir.

Thus, when Brandon had perished, Ned had returned, more a stranger to her than a brother.

Some of her brother’s lords had been torn on swearing loyalty to a man that had remained with the enemy for so long, but Benjen had refused the crown and had joined the Night’s Watch and Lyanna had only been a girl child, without hope of ruling the North.

Thus, Ned had been crowned King of the North and had made peace with the Storm king. Some had grumbled, but many had been pleased.

The years of war had been hard on the North. There had been many famines, plagues and the number of men had dwindled over the years, leaving only woman and children to rule the many deserted holdfasts.

Yet, it had been Lyanna who had to pay the price for peace. She had been forced to leave her home and live among strangers.

And while Robert had treated her well, she had never felt at home in his court. These people worship foreign gods and regarded her as a foreigner whose’s brother had murdered their sons and daughters.

They might have forgiven her if she had at least born their king a child. And it wasn’t like her womb had always been barren. She had been ten and three when her womb had quickened the first time and this against the vehement protests of her husband’s mother, who believed that putting a child into such a young girl might damage her forever.

And she had been right. Lyanna had lost the child and the birth had nearly killed her.

Ever since her womb had remained barren and she could barely endure lying with her husband. Their coupling was painful and distant.

It was no wonder her husband was seeking the bed of other women.

What Ned thought of all this, she didn’t know. The last time, she had heard of him was barely a year ago when he had wed Catelyn Tully, the daughter of the newly installed Lord of Riverrun.

Formerly, these lands had belonged to Lord Balon Greyjoy, but the foolish man had been squashed in battle by Lord Stannis‘ hands, perishing with both his sons. Only his youngest still remained, but given his youth, it was more likely that his two brothers would soon start quarreling for the Ironwood Crown.

Robert had not been bothered by them. In fact, he was looking forward to taking Harrenhall from them, but she knew it was just boasting. No one could take that castle, not even an allegiance between the King of the North, the King of the Vale, and the Storm King.

„You look sad, mother,“ Gendry remarked beside her. He looked all like Robert, a good boy, a much better man than his father at his young age. „Do you wish to return to your chamber?“

Lyanna nodded her head in agreement. Her head was throbbing from the crown resting atop her head. She had spent all day, watching the knights perform and she was in dire need of rest. She also wanted to pen some letters. Most importantly, to her brother Benjen, who had by now risen to the position as Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.

„Bring me the paper and ink,“ she asked of Gendry, who brought her what she asked of him. She spread the paper, sharpened the feather, and dipped it into the pot of ink. She wrote a handful of lines before her thoughts fled her once more.

The storm outside was drumming against the stone walls. It sounded like a hammer coming down upon a shield. She often felt as if being amidst of battle.

It made her long to climb up at the top of the Storm’s Drum and watch the sea, as the waves were trying to reach them and pull them into the depth’s of the sea.

On a clear day, one could easily see the lands beyond the Narrow Sea, the lands of the Dragonlords. Robert’s maester Cressen had told her many tales about these foreign lands and yet she had never seen them.

It made her long to return back to her childhood. Benjen and her had always dreamed to travel beyond the lands of Westeros to find adventure and see as many foreign lands as possible.

Yet, all had come differently. Benjen was far away and Lyanna was trapped here in Storm’s End with a husband that had no use for her and a brother she hadn’t seen in years.

"Do you want to go up?“ Gendry asked. At times, it felt as if he could read her mind. "But’s stormy.“

"No,“ she replied and ruffled his hair. „I must return to the hall for supper. Or they might their queen has run away.“

"Father will return soon,“ Gendry assured her before she called for one of her ladies.

They helped her dress in a fresh gown of pale wool and brought her a furred cloak made of pale rabbit fur that was fastened around her neck with a silver pin.

Hair was next. It was braided and her crown was placed back where it belonged.

She wanted to throw it away. It was too heavy to bear.

Yet, she returned to the feasting hall.

The winner had been declared and she thanked him for his valor.

They broke their fast on roasted meat, ale, and fresh bread. There was dance and song and more competitions.

Lyanna went to bed early, dreaming of being back in the skin of a wolf.

She was chasing through the woods, free from all burden and constraints. She first killed a rabbit and then a stag. The taste of iron was in her mouth.

She feasted until she was fat and round.

That’s when she woke. When she looked out of the window, the sky was drenched in a glimmering light of red and orange.

Her maid was still half-asleep when Lyanna woke her from her slumber.

Not long after, they were helping her wash and dress, but as they were taking care of her hair, Gendry joined them.

He looked in a hurry, his breathing labored.

"Is something amiss?“

"Father is back.“

Lyanna nodded her head and had them bring one of her finer dresses.

Her crown returned back to her head and she went to greet Robert outside.

Yet, this time, he had not come alone.

He had brought a guest.

No common guest.

This man descended upon the black walls of Storm’s End seated on a dragon with silver wings.

Lyanna’s heart was racing wildly as she laid eyes upon this graceful creature and at the same time a little frightened.

The man seated atop the dragon climbed from the saddle as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

The man looked, unlike any person she had known.

He was tall, silver hair falling around his shoulders like a river of moonlight. His dark eyes were as dark and deep as the sea and there was a sadness about them that made her want to soothe his pain. It was a sentiment she shared.

She too wished someone would soothe her pain.

She had barely noticed Robert.

"You look startled,“ he barked with laughter. "I have never seen you so flabbergasted, Lyanna.“

Lyanna nodded her head.

"It’s the first time I have seen such a beautiful beast like yours, my lord,“ she replied and lowered her head in greeting.

Their guest smiled and Robert was quick to introduce him.

"This is no lord,“ he explained. "But my cousin. My father was the son of an aunt of his. He is also a prince. The heir of Emperor Aerys the Ruthless. I assume you have heard of him.“

"Who has not heard of your father,“ Lyanna replied, but did not mention that it were mostly bad things.

"I _was_ the heir,“ the young man replied friendly. "Now I am nothing more than a man living in exile. My father and I had some great disagreements regarding the future of the Empire.“

"Such is the way of fathers and sons,“ Robert added. "But the old man will die one day. Then, you can take back what is yours. The King of the Rock might even give you his daughter and army to accomplish it after what Emperor Aerys did to his wife.“

"These are just tales,“ Lyanna chided Robert.“Queen Joanna is a loyal woman. I do not believe that she would betray her husband in such a vile manner.“

"Woman are fickle creatures,“ Robert remarked. "You should know that better than anyone.“

"And men are fools,“ Lyanna replied. "Easily thwarted by what is in their breeches. You know that well.“

Robert’s gaze darkened. "I have no need for your hateful speech, woman. Stannis is never leaving me at peace and Jon is even worse. I was just having some fun.“

Lyanna said nothing to that, her gaze darting to the dragon with the silver wings.

What a feat it would be to ride one.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyanna**

A headache made her skull throb painfully. It were the first signs of her moonblood, another disappointment.

She knew Robert would not comment on it, but then he was more occupied with his lovers to notice the difference. He had long given up for a child and so had Lyanna.

She was useless.

“Mother,” Gendry called out to her and pulled on her arm. “You must come and see.”

“Come and see what?” she asked and looked down at the boy. “I am rather tired.”

“Father´s guest is playing. He is playing the harp.”

“The harp?” Lyanna asked in confusion and rose from her chair. She quickly picked up her cloak and wrapped the garment around her shoulders.

She followed Gendry down the whirling staircase, her two ladies barely able to keep up with their fast pace.

The guardsmen at the lowest part of the steps parted and allowed them entrance in the great hall, where a crowd had gathered to behold the play of the young dragonlord that had come to her husband´s halls to dwell in the presence of his kin.

Lyanna had tried to ignore his presence, but that was hard when a breathing dragon was residing so close by. She had watched the beast soar over the sky, its silver wings glittering brighter than the sunlight.

The young dragonlord´s song was somber and sad as was his demeanor, but even so, Lyanna couldn´t help but listen. It was an almost foreign sound to these halls that were usually filled with catchy songs and bawdy laughter.

It was also such a sad song. It touched her innermost being and made her tears burn.

Her mother had used to play for her when she was a little girl, though Lyanna had never been able to master the harp like her.

The young dragonlord was even better.

His fingers danced as lightly over the silver strings as if he had been born to do this.

It was a marvelous sight to behold.

The crowd, especially the women, were just as moved. Some were sniffling and others were whispering to each other.

The knights watched the young dragonlord with suspicion for evoking such a heartfelt reaction from their ladies.

Lyanna would have preferred to have Robert here to occupy himself with their guest, but he had left to visit one of his lords and was planning a great hunt or perhaps another war…

With Robert, one could never know what might happen next.

“You look pale, your grace,” the young dragonlord said later. They were seated at the long trestle table that was lightened with candles.

Below were more rows of tables, but with Robert´s entourage gone from the hall it looked strangely empty.

“I am a bit sick,” she admitted and eyed him hesitatingly. He was handsome man, but in a different way than Robert. His face was soft and his silver hair even softer. Yet, the most beautiful about him were his dark eyes. “But its nothing serious. Your play helped.”

He gave her a strange look. “You are fond of music?”

“I played the harp myself,” she replied hesitatingly. “Though not very good. My mother is much better than me.”

“I am glad you liked it,” he replied and shifted in his chair as if felt unsure in her presence. That was another matter that differentiated him from Robert. He was incredibly quiet. “I thought my play might be too sad for your taste. Most prefer bawdy songs.”

“I don´t,” Lyanna replied. “And I enjoyed your play, but my husband´s knights do not like it when you distracted their ladies.”

“Oh, I see,” he replied and smiled. “But I have no interest in these ladies. I already have a wife, though where I come from it is not uncommon to have more than one.”

Lyanna had heard of such strange customs. She was sure Robert would enjoy them even more, but his gods only allowed a man one woman.

“You have a wife? Why are you here and not with her?”

“To help your husband,” he replied. “My kin.”

“Rather distant kin, no?”

“True,” he agreed. “But my own kin dislikes me. Well, my father does. Everyone else is just afraid of him.”

“Does he have a dragon-like you?”

He chuckled. “Of course. He is the Emperor.”

“Your wife,” Lyanna replied. “Where is she? Did you leave her?”

“She is in Dorne,” he replied. “With her family and my children. I have two of them. A girl and a boy. Rhaenys and Aegon.”

Lyanna´s heart ached when she heard that.

“You shouldn’t stay here if you love her. Robert will just drag you into a war.”

“I rarely do thinks I do not want,” he replied and eyed her more closely. “And I think you are not pleased to be here either, your grace. I believe your heart is elsewhere…I wonder where.”

“The North, but I can never go back there. To keep the pace I must stay here, whether my husband has use of me or not.”

“How could he not?” he asked with surprise. “You a graceful woman and you have a fine son. The boy looks much like his father.”

“The boy?” Lyanna asked, but realized then who he meant. “Gendry….Oh no, Gendry is not my child. He is a bastard.”

The young dragonlord frowned. “I see. Forgive my rude question. I did not mean to insult you.”

Lyanna shook her head. “You didn´t know. Most think it inappropriate, but the boy lost his mother at a young age and I will never have a child of my own. It is only fitting that take care of him.”

“And how do you know that, your grace?”

“Know what?” she asked in return, his intense gaze watching her.

“That you cannot have children? You look are so young.”

This time, she did mind his question, but running away from her fears was not something she wanted to do.

“I lost a child when I was very young and ever since I have not conceived again.”

“My wife had a similar problem, but a strange maester helped her. His name is Marwyn. A strange fellow. You should seek him out when you find the time.”

Lyanna's cheeks were burning with embarrassment when she returned to her chamber that night.

She felt like such a fool and tried to sleep, but her wolf dreams kept her awake. She rolled from one side to the other and could barely find any sleep.

She woke before dawn.

At the first signs of light, Robert returned in the company of a jolly group of drunken lords and bellowing squires.

She then that he was planning more than a skirmish.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyanna**

Her husband and the young Dragonlord returned weeks later after they had won a great victory against the Ironborn. Together with the men of the Riverlands they had attacked the great castle of Harrenhall and taken it after a three-day-long battle.

Lyanna had not been there, but she had certainly heard the tales. Rhaegar Targaryen had burned Balon Greyjoy in one of the many towers of Harrenhall, but his brothers yet lived. The rest of the Ironborn Fleet had fled like cowards and Robert’s dream had finally come true.

He had taken Harrenhall, a mighty seat for an ambitious king.

Yet, Lyanna saw no happiness in Rhaegar Targaryen’s bearing, as he was seated next to her husband at the high table.

He was no warrior. Not like Robert. Strangely, she didn’t think less of him for it, though she held no pity for the Ironborn.

They had murdered her brothers and many a Northman. It was only natural that she felt relief about their defeat.

She wondered if Ned would be pleased, but then she hadn’t heard from him in nearly a year. The ravens did not always reach the places where they belonged and perhaps now that the war was one Robert might allow her to return home to Winterfell.

Yet, for tonight Robert and his men were feasting. There were three stags being roasted over the steaming firepit and ale and wine were streaming like a river watering the desert.

There was music too, but none of the sweet and somber music Rhaegar had played for her in the last weeks.

No, jolly and bawdy music filled the halls. Robert’s music. Music that left her with a throbbing headache by the height of the feast.

Robert was soon enough drunk and so were many others, all of them good men. It made her wonder what Lord Stannis would think of this, but he had remained behind, holding Harrenhall in Robert’s name. And Renly was but a child, a page in Jon Arryn’s service. Lyanna hadn’t seen him for years, but at times she wondered if Robert might not consider calling him back now that peace came to Westeros.

She would like that. She had always liked Renly because he had reminded her of Benjen.

It was beyond midnight when the feast was slowly drawing to its end. By now, most of the men had sated their appetite and were either sleeping, drinking or had gone off to whore.

Robert was not among them tonight. She wondered if he was simply too drunk for it, but when he rose to his feet to call everyone to attention, she knew that his behavior had another reason.

At once, everyone was silent and turned their heads to their king.

Robert had grown old, she realized in that moment. He was still strong of build and an able warrior, but his reddish face and the exhaustion beneath his dark-blue eyes told her that the years of war and disappointments had taken their toll on him.

For Lyanna it felt much the same. She was no longer the agile girl, but her body felt worn out and sickly. Her hair also showing the first grey hairs or perhaps that was only her imagination.

Perhaps it had been the years of strife and unfilled dreams that had led her here.

"Without my kin, we would have never been able to defeat our common enemy!“ Robert’s voice roared over the crowd. They roared loudly. „And that is why he deserves a reward, no?“

Her husband’s men roared their approval.

Robert grinned and jerked his head at Rhaegar Targaryen.

A moment of silence followed das Rhaegar Targaryen lifted his head and looked over to her, their gaze meeting briefly.

Lyanna didn’t know what to make of his reaction.

"Tell us, cousin,“ Robert asked of him. "What do you want?“

Rhaegar Targaryen exhaled deeply and put his goblet away.

"There is only one thing I want. Your lady.“

Deadly silence followed.

Lyanna’s mind suddenly filled with confusion.

Robert started at his cousin as if he had gone mad.

"You want my wife? What a silly demand!“

Lyanna expected him to roar and grab his warhammer, usually, a terrible sight to behold, but neither Robert nor Rhaegar moved.

"Why not? You told me that she was barren, your grace. If I take her with me you would be free to marry again. A fertile woman that could give you sons of your own. Trueborn sons.“

Robert’s gaze was filled with anger as he looked over to her, but she also saw something else.

A feeling she couldn’t place.

"I do not relish the idea, but you gave me Harrenhall,“ Robert replied and lowered his head. „You can have her. For peace.“

Lyanna didn’t think she could ever feel more humiliated, but then she had believed for a long time that Robert had wanted to rid himself of her.

It was only now that he had been given the right opportunity.

Thus, soon enough her sadness was replaced with anger.

"If you wanted me to leave you could have just asked me,“ Lyanna said to him later. "I could have returned to Winterfell!“

"Ned would have never forgiven me!“ he roared. "That way he will never know!“

"You are a coward,“ she snapped at him and didn’t look at him for the rest of the day. "A bloody coward.“

On the next day, she removed her crown from her head and took her to leave her court.

Gendry tried not to weep, but she knew she would only humiliate him if she showed her affection towards him.

The mighty silver-winged beast was already waiting for her, its wings spread wide.

Her new husband was watching her with a mixture of sadness and curiosity.

"Are you afraid to ride the dragon, my lady?“

Lyanna looked at the beautiful beast and shook her head.

"Not at all, your grace.“

…


End file.
